


Chili Dogs at the Graveyard

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Jason says goodbye to his Dad.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Chili Dogs at the Graveyard

The cold rain wasn’t enough to numb the pain.

There in Gotham cemetery where a huge crowd had gathered to mourn the death of one Bruce Wayne. A playboy Billionaire who had come from the Prince of the City to King of Gotham with his charities, programs, constantly finding a way to make Gotham a better place overall.

Even the reporters who always asked a million questions a minute kept silent. The camera barely made a shutter. Even the notorious Vicky Val had nothing to say. Words didn’t need for the entire city losing someone who despite having it all, gave it all.

The cameras panned in on the five figures standing there near an old Butler, a man who had been there for the entirety of Bruce’s life. From beginning to the bitter end. In all his life the Englishman had never wanted to be there at the end. No, his hope had always been that he would go first.

Four sons stood on either side of the man as the casket was lowered slowly down into the ground.

* * *

After three years and it still hurt to come to the Grave.

Standing there in front of the tombstone Jason just stared at the name. He was still stunned that Bruce had never come back to life or popped out of the grave. In his heart, he had always held out hope that this tank of a man would just show up back home one day.

Probably snap at Dick for moving in acrobat equipment into one of the living rooms and broken of those old vases. He smiled a bit thinking about it. Almost being able to see Bruce’s eyes knit together in annoyance, the scowl on his face before telling Dick for the millionth time to stop breaking expensive artifacts.

Signing Jason turned to leave when he saw a kid walking down the grass only to stop and look at him. Looking around he didn’t see anyone there. What was a kid doing out here by himself? Even here there were always dangers.

“What are you doing here, Kid?”

“Just visiting a friend,” The kid said looking back down the way. “He died a long time ago,”

“Sorry for your lost,” Jason turned back to the headstone. “You two close?”

“For a long time, yeah,” The kid walked over hands in his pockets, he looked at the name before raising an eyebrow at Jason. “Someone, you knew?”

“Only the man for raised me,” There was a pang in his heart. “Miss the old man. Never thought I’d miss him bugging me so much.”

“Sounds like he was annoying,”

“A little, but he was a good Dad.” Even after all the shit that had happened between them, Jason knew Bruce loved him, cared a so much for him and their family. “Kinda wish he’d just magically come back to life. You believe in zombies’ kid?”

“Used to. But hey, when has anyone come back to life?” The kid laughed. “Or are you a zombie?”

“Busted out of my coffee and everything,”

“Sounds like a B-rated movie,”

“Yeah, yeah, so your friend? How’d he die?”

“He got shot. He and his girl. Died together before anyone else could get there,”

“Oh shit. Damn kid, how old was your friend? You’re like… ten!”

“Twelve and it happened downtown,” The kid looked at him. “They were older than me,”

Nodding Jason thought about it for a short while. “Still hurts to miss him. My dad.”

“Must be. I come here a lot now, just like to see how my friends are doing. They’re more like family and I do love them a lot and I know they love me. Just hurts that I can’t talk to them the way I want to.” Sighing deeply the kid laughed a bit. “Sorry, just remembering that one of them loved Chili Dogs. Never could get enough of them.”

“Looks like me and your friend has something in common,” Thinking about its Jason could not count the times he had begged Bruce to take him to get chili dogs. “You know our of everyone in Gotham the best place to eat Chili dogs with my Dad was this little cart near 7th street.”

“Henry’s Hotdog cart,” Nodding the kid smiled. “Yeah, I have some before. They're really good.”

“Uh, yeah they were,” Jason frowned before looking at the kid oddly. “But that guy retired about six years ago. How old were you then?”

“There he is!” A voice called, a woman was waving far off, she stood next to a man who was waving. “Come on, dear! It’s time!”

“I’ll be right there, Mom! Dad!” He turned back. “See you around Jason,”

“You too,” Jason waved as the couple, well at least they were here. He hadn’t seen them early. Turning back at Bruce’s grave he sighed. “Good kid that… oh shit. Hey, Kid, what’s your name?!”

“It’s Bruce!” The kid called back. “And tell Dick not to break anything else!”

Jason almost had a heart attack and shook his head only for the three figures to be gone.


End file.
